Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell (August 8, 1973), formerly known under the aliases of Jenny and Jamie Bennett, was a witch possessing the power to freeze and blast, second daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, one of the four Charmed Ones, and one of the most powerful witches in history. She was the first person to openly defy the Elders and marry her whitelighter, Leonardo Wyatt, later becoming the mother of the Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell. She cheated death a total of eight times, vanquished powerful evils, and later helped reclaim Magic School. In the mortal world, Piper was a chef at Quake, before owning a nightclub named P3 and finally selling it to run the restaurant she had always dreamed of owning. In 1998, Piper and her sisters, Prudence and Phoebe, obtained their powers, aswell as the Power of Three. Piper inherited the ability to freeze from her mother, and was initially reluctant to live out her destiny as a witch, wanting to lead a normal life. During her first three years of being an active witch, Piper helped vanquish "Rex Buckland" and "Hannah Webster", Abraxas, the Dragon Warlock and Shax. After Prue's death, Piper became the eldest of the Charmed Ones, after the Power of Three was reconstituted by her half-sister, Paige Matthews. The new Charmed Ones then proceeded to vanquish the Source of All Evil, the Seer, Cole Turner, the Crone, Zankou and the Triad. After fighting the Ultimate Battle, Piper managed to settle down with Leo and her sons, Wyatt and Chris, before having a third child; a daughter named Melinda Halliwell. She proceeded to reclaim Magic School so Leo could teach there, while she ran the restaurant she had dreamed of owning. She was very close with her grandchildren, including Prudence II, and was seen reading the Book of Shadows to her in her elderly years. Charmed Life Piper grew in the Halliwell Manor along with her sisters Prue and Phoebe. After the death of Patty, her mother, and abandonment of Victor, her father, she's raised by Penny. When Penny died, Piper is left alone in the mansion after Prue commits with Roger, an employee of Buckland, and Phoebe moved to New York. However, after a few months, for reasons unknown, Prue breaks her engagement and returned to the Mansion. Piper has a relationship with Jeremy, a reporter, which is actually a Warlock, awaiting the moment when she wake up as witch, so he can steal her powers. Shortly thereafter, Piper receives news that Phoebe, after a job failure in New York, will return to San Francisco, decided to keep the news in secrets of Prue. Meanwhile, Piper has prepared a job interview in the restaurant Quake and should prepare a special recipe to demonstrate their culinary skills. The night before his interview, Phoebe returns to San Francisco and then, with the three sisters reunited under one roof, the Charmed ones are wake up as witches. Jeremy reveals his true identity and intentions but with the powers of witches, the sisters are capable of eliminate him. Since that time, Piper and her sisters must adjust to their new life helping the innocents who cross his path. After severe failures of love, Piper focuses on his work on Quake and understand the whole thing of magic, but when Leo, a repairman, comes home to perform various restoration work, she realize she's really in love with him. Unfortunately, Leo is not just a repairman, he's a guide, whitelighter of Charmed Ones, and is barred from fall in love with a witch, especially if one of her protected... Thus, Leo walks away and disappears abruptly of Piper's life, but not for long. When Leo is shot by a black guide, a Darklighter, he looks for the Charmed Ones for help, thus revealing his true identity. After that, Piper thinks it's very complicated to consider a relationship with Leo, and she set his eyes on a new neighbor who comes to the house next door. Leo returns and he realizing that she holds a new relationship, he decides to fight for his love. Finally, Piper decides to accept a Leo, and Dan disappeared from his life forever. A year later, Piper and Leo are married in a small ceremony, defying the orders of The Elders, the leaders of the Whitelighters, and supreme leaders of the good side. For years, Piper and her sisters lived without his father, Victor, who left his family because he don't understand the nature of the powers of the Halliwell family, much less, the legend of the Charmed Ones. Years later, Victor returns to the life of the sisters, when they have awakened as the Charmed Ones, with the intention of lost time and become part of their lives. After realizing that working as a chef and manager of a business that is not theirs, Piper waiver to the Quake and opens his own club, the famous 'P3', which, along the series, was even present various famous bands and singers such as Michelle Branch, Goo Goo Dolls and The Cranberries. The open of his club is possible thanks to a loan that makes Prue, after his die, she thinks that the existence of 'P3' is meaningless. But after a brief experiment in trying to sell it, Phoebe, Paige and Leo convince her to keep it open. Piper dies after being hit by a bullet in his abdomen by a fanatical pagan, hours after his powers are exposed on national TV. But Phoebe makes a deal with Source, thus achieving an agreement that is to turn back the clock and thereby avoid the frenzy triggered by the exposure of magic. In the second round, Shax, assassin of the Source, turns to attack Piper, Prue and the doctor that they intend to save. Unfortunately this time Leo is not on time to heal to Doctor and Prue, finding himself in the underworld at the time of the attack. Leo arrives and can only save her wife. When Prue died, the legend of the Charmed vanishes, but Piper and Phoebe keep her magical powers. In an attempt to revive Prue, Piper inadvertently attracts Paige, who happens to be an unknown daughter of Patty, mother of the sisters, and his whitelighter, Sam. So when Paige arrives at the mansion and the Power of Three is reconstituted, new Charmed Ones can kill to Shax and avenge the death of Prue. Months later do the same with The Source, which ends in the body in Cole. Paige eventually moves into the mansion with the sisters, and Piper ends up accepting her as part of his family and she takes a lot of affection to her. One year after the death of Prue and, after defeating the temptation to give up their powers, for a unique offer to resume their normal lives, she discovers to be pregnant, which had been hard done after the battles and demonic attack had made her almost impossible to breed a child that she o nce she knew in a trip she took to the future. Her pregnancy gives several very impressive temporal powers, which shows that her daughter will not be an ordinary witch. Especially when she discovers that several demons, after the death of the Source, they plan to steal her daughter to acquire an infinite source of power, which occurs even shortly before giving birth. Piper and her sisters and Leo take a big surprise when the baby is born and realize that it is not a daughter, it's a son, named Wyatt, named after the names of Leo and Paige. Shortly thereafter, when the sisters must confront the Titans and the sisters temporarily converted into Greek goddesses, thanks to Chris arrivals to his lifes, a whitelighter from the future. Chris handled the situation so that Leo is 'promoted' as an Elder, and thus leave the Charmed Ones. Chris achieves its mission, and Leo must leave Piper to assume his new role. This causes the family is separated, not knowing that everything was caused by Chris as a secret plan, and the first step is to become their new whitelighter. Piper suffers long after their separation, while Leo continues to help care for Wyatt, as he tries to discover the true intentions of Chris. The sisters later discover that Chris is also half sorcerer, like Paige, and that his intentions are to protect Wyatt from a terrible fate: Become an evil sorcerer. The sisters are assisted by Gideon, the director of Magic School, an institution headed by the Elders, after the sisters help him to destroy a mysterious "demon" that killed several students and teachers, cutting their heads. During this procedure, Phoebe undergoes a trance in which discovers that Chris is only the second son of Piper and Leo and thus, the younger brother of Wyatt. Phoebe holds the secret, even to the separation of Piper and Leo, know they should do something to bring them back so as not to interfere in the future of Chris, a matter that is resolved later when Piper and Leo get back together for a night. Shortly before the time of the birth of Chris, Gideon prepares a plan to distract the family and take Piper in the Magic School to give birth there. Chris must return to his timeline and Leo goes with it, but they are actually sent to a bizarre parallel world to avoid both interfere with the main objective of his plan: Remove the little Wyatt. At the end of Gideon's plan fails, but in a last attempt to consummate their plans, he kills Chris, so he not it can return to the future. Leo, full of rage, kills Gideon with his powers of Elder, which causes it to be removed from his position and sent back to earth. Piper and Leo get back together just in time to get to the hospital and give birth to baby Chris. The family is back together again, but must wait for the Elders determine a punishment because, although their actions were justified, Leo killed an Elder, and must pay the consequences. The witches are warned by the Elders of the emergence of a New Power: The Avatars, a group of superior beings who are beyond good and evil. Previously they had made their appearance in the series, looking for a powerful being to supplement their power and thus implement the New Order: Utopia. They had recruited Cole, but he, blinded by their emotions, used the power for personal ends and ended up dead. On this occasion, knowing the situation of Leo with the Elders, come to him to complement his power and, on this occasion to launch his plan. When Leo is converted into an avatar, Piper is focused in order to have a normal life with his family, but after discovering the identity of his husband and realizing things that Utopia offers, she agrees to participate with the Avatars with their sisters. Utopia is not as perfect as it seems, and allying herself with the demon Zankou, considered the successor of The Source, Piper and her sisters destroy Utopia. Avatars leave to await another time when humanity is ready to Utopia. Leo, having been destroyed in the battle against the Avatar, is revived but is tested. Leo, devoid of memories of their lives, past and present, is placed in a rite of passage in which he must choose for himself to stay with his family or become an Elder. Piper is attacked by a demon that poisons to her and it falls into a coma. Like a ghost, Piper is visited by the spirit of Cole, he wants her and Leo are together, and thereby cause it to regain its faith in love. With the help of Cole, Piper connects with Leo after the election to become an Elder, remembering everything about his life, is falls from the Golden Gate to regain his human qualities. After a long time, Piper and Leo get back together. Finally, she concentrated on its role as Charmed One, Piper and her sisters prepare to fight Zankou, who manages to steal the Book of Shadows and the Mansion. The final battle with Zankou is really hard, it seems that the only way to eliminate it is destroying the house, the Nexus and themselves. After reciting the spell, Halliwell Manor is devastated by an explosion, making everybody believe that the Halliwell sisters died in the explosion, although in reality all they have done is change their appearance and so say goodbye to his role as the Charmed Ones. Months later, the sisters play a specific r ole, posing as the cousins Bennett (Victor's nieces and relatives of the Halliwell sisters). Piper is renamed herself as Jenny Bennett. This new identity lasts only a few weeks until after the arrival of Billie, a witch protected from Paige. The sisters realize that they must give face to the world. In a press conference by the head of the Department of Homeland Security, the Halliwell sisters return to public eye, raising the idea that they were admitted to the Witness Protection System. While Piper and Paige helps to educate Billie in the world of magic, she remembers having lost a sister at a young age. In those hazy memories, Billie says that a demon is took his sister, Christy, and the sisters offered to help find her, in exchange for Billie to help them fight the demons that lurk. Again, Piper and Leo are exposed to a test when the Angel of Death wants to Leo. Piper makes every effort to avoid it and makes a deal with the Angel of Destiny, protecting Leo from the death, however, he must be put in suspended animation and separated from his family until the Charmed Ones realize their destiny and win his battle with The Ultimate Power. Sadly, Piper must say goodbye to Leo again, and since then she tries to figure out exactly what is the greatest enemy which the Angel of Destiny spoke. Many changes occur in Piper's life from that moment. Without Leo, she must get used to being alone and being aware of their children, especially when Chris starts to show its first signs of magic. Phoebe moves out of the house to live in his own department, giving opportunity to Billie to take his place and help eliminate the demons all possible. Billie finally finds her sister, who was abducted by demons for several years on orders from The Triad, demonic group eliminated years ago by the Charmed Ones, who are preparing for their revenge, and the Jenkins sisters are a key factor for the realization of their plans. Once Christy manages to convince Billie that the Charmed must be eliminated, starts the final battle. The Charmed Ones face to Jenkins sisters, in a duel of power culminating in the destruction of the Halliwell Manor and death of Phoebe and Paige. In the ruins of the manor, Piper tries awakening, unsuccessfully, to their dead sisters. Christy has been eliminated, so The Ultimate Power too, for thus the Angel of Destiny appears to say that, having fulfilled his destiny, Leo can return to her. Piper and Leo must find a way to restore the damage and revive her sisters, and with the help of Coop, an 'Cupid' who had recently appeared in Phoebe's life, both are embarking on a journey through time to prevent these events. They used Coop's powerful ring to travel in time. Jumping at different points in the past and the future, Piper and Leo get help from Patty (from a time when she was still married to Victor and Phoebe was born) and Penny (a time when Patty was already dead ) to reconstitute the Power of Three more or less and return a few seconds before the final battle with the Jenkins sisters and invoke The Hollow, banishing all the energy that would have killed Phoebe and Paige. Billie realizes that the Triad used them only for their own plans and try to convince Christy but she did not listen to reason and throws a fireball to kill Billie, but she defends herself, returning the fireball, killing her. The final battle ends. It is unknow if Piper forgave Billie after the battle, as shortly after discovering a dead Phoebe she tried to explode Billie.] Piper, Phoebe and Paige write in the Book of Shadows, talking about their future and what they did next, after the Ultimate battle. Piper had closed P3 and opened the resturaunt she had always dreamed off, as well as finally giving birth to her little girl, (Prudence) Melinda Halliwell. Many years later, it is Piper that is reading the passages to her young Granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell. Powers Molecular Immobilization Is Piper's first ability, this allows her to what was once thought 'freeze time' in a specified area (it was learned that her powers work on the molecular level in exit strategy). When she first discovered her power, Piper could only freeze small rooms that only lasted a short amount of time, this power would often be triggered by fear. But when she finally learned to master it, she could freeze larger areas and even select body-parts to unfreeze. She also eventually managed to freeze good witches by the last season, something she had not been able to do for 7 years. Molecular Combustion One of the strongest abilities of the Charmed Ones, this is the power to blow things up at will. It works the opposite way of her freezing power, but instead of slowing down molecules, it increases their speed dramatically, causing objects or people to shatter and break. This was a strong ability & made Piper the most powerful witch (when vanquishing demons) after the death of her sister. Relationships Piper had two relationships that really matter: Dan Gordon and Leo Wyatt. Dan, a former football player, was almost an enchanted prince: handsome, rich (but would not have bought the mansion next to it), with a knack for child care and well-intentioned, Piper wanted to move in with him. Dan Piper in via your chance to have a close relationship to their ideal of normality. Although Leo, she was seriously interested in Dan However, for this "perfect man" a witch wife was out of the question. When Gordon learned who he really was his lover, the rejection was so great that the Charmed Ones had to erase his memory. At the end of last season, we see Dan go on forever without ever acknowledging his beloved. But this is not what will make way for Piper and Leo. The opposition of the elders first, and duties of his magical then end up doing this a love full of obstacles. The two try to marry hidden elders, which ends up having disastrous consequences. They will have to fight hard to stay together, and it also ends up influencing the character of Piper. The couple have three children, two of which appear throughout the series: Wyatt, the firstborn, for being the most powerful magician of his time, and Chris, a mixture of wizard and whitelighter. Piper now has to protect their babies from a world full of demons. In the last episode we learned that Charmed Piper also gives birth to a girl, named Category:Witches Category:Good witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family Category:Warren line